The trouble with Jack
by FrostyBumblebeethe7th
Summary: Human AU. Jack has had problems with friends and has been stuck with Pitch Black for a while. What will happen when he is put with the 'Goodie Goodies?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tell me if I didn't put enough speech in this please.**_

The Trouble with Jack

It was the first day of school after the summer holidays, and Jack was already up. But he had never liked school. On his first day of school, he had walked in and everyone went silent. He had been stared at for the entire day. Although he had gotten used to the stares, he never had gotten a friend. He had Pitch Black. But he just used Jack as an excuse.

Jack didn't get up early because he wanted to go to school. He got up so he could take his seven year old sister to her first day of school. "Emma" said Jack shaking her slightly. "Come on, it's time for school!" coaxed Jack. Emma's eyes opened and she looked up at him through her brown, neatly cut hair. She sat up. "School?" she asked, "Yeah, let's get you some clothes!" said Jack. "Can I look like you do?" she asked sleepily. Luckily, the schools in their area didn't have a dress code. "Ok then, uh. How about this?" said Jack holding up a new pink hoodie and purple leggings. "Yes!" she said as she ran over in her pink, teddy bear patterned pyjamas. Jack pulled her pyjamas off and replaced them with the pink hoodie, purple leggings, deep brown boots and her golden anklet. "There's a bowl of cereal on the table down stairs" said Jack shooing her out of their bedroom.

Jack put on his usual blue hoodie and his blue crocs. His brown trousers were held on by blue elastic making his trousers stick to his legs. He walked down stairs and ate an apple. "Done!" said Emma holding up her empty bowl proudly. "Good girl" said Jack ruffling her hair. He put the bowl in the sink to be washed up later. "Come on!" said Emma pulling him towards the door. "I'm coming Mrs. Bossy Boots!" joked Jack as he closed the door behind them.

They got to Emma's school just as the bell went. "Where do I go?" asked Emma. "Over there, you see the lady holding the green sign" said Jack crouching down and pointing towards a lady. "Okay, bye Jack" said Emma as she hugged her older brother. Jack watched as she went in with her teacher. Jack reluctantly headed to his school.

He arrived at the parking lot where Pitch sat on the hood of his black Mercedes smoking a cigarette. "Hey" mumbled Pitch not bothering to take the cigarette out of his mouth. "What are you up to now" asked Jack. "Spying on the goodie goodies, what else?" said Pitch as if it was obvious.

The 'Goodie Goodies' were a bunch of misfits that did something for every, single, holiday. The teachers treated them nicely and gave them good grades. They were obviously the teachers' pets, and Pitch despised them. Jack didn't mind them, it was just a bit infuriating that they got good grades for a little community service, and he had to study constantly but never got his target. So Jack joined in on pranking them with Pitch. Over all, no one but the adults and higher years liked them.

"What are they up to now?" asked Jack. "Planning their next stupid play" said Pitch removing his cigarette and throwing it on the ground. "Maybe we could steal Bunny's paints? It'd be funny!" suggested Jack. "Yeah but he'd blame me for it. Remember the Easter fayre?" reminded Pitch. Last Easter Jack had swapped Bunny's paints for black ink, and it had turned all the eggs black. "Mmm" moaned Jack at the memory of Pitch coming out of detention, shoving him into the wall and then onto the floor.

The bell rang and they separated for classes. First on Jack's time table was Maths. Jack hated Maths, he didn't see the point of it. There were calculators for that stuff, plus he had to sit next to Sandy. He sat down next to Sandy. Sandy was wearing a yellow top and blue trousers along with blue shoes. He had blonde hair and yellow eyes. He was a mute which made the fact that he tried to talk to Jack very awkward. The teacher began rambling on about pi, and Jack used his arms as a cushion. Sandy began to poke him with his pencil. After about two minutes Jack ripped the pencil from his hand and slammed it down on the table. Sandy had a look of shock on his face, like no one had ever been angry at him.

Next was English with Tooth. It wasn't too bad, just a lot of writing in Jack's opinion. Jack sat at the back with Tooth in front of him. Tooth was wearing a green top, purple leggings and pink shoes. Her skirt was longer at the back than it was at the front. Her hair was dyed multiple colours except the left side which was her natural brown, and it was tied up on top of her head in a pineapple style. Some of her hair that didn't quite reach the top of her head hung down loosely. Her eyes were a deep emerald green. She sat planning things out in her book instead of doing work.

It was finally break, and Jack could sit and draw his winter wonderland hidden behind a tree. Pitch walked up to him in his skin tight black clothes, his eyes were such a dark brown that they were almost black. Jack didn't notice him until he yanked his paper out of his hand. "What, is this?" asked Pitch holding up the picture. "Nothing!" said Jack trying to snatch it back. "Really? It looks like a two year old tried to draw a sheep!" asked Pitch, "Well if you're going to be mean then maybe I won't be friends with you!" yelled Jack. Pitch threw the picture back down to Jack. "See you around, Frost" said Pitch throwing his cigarette at Jack. The cigarette landed in the picture setting it alight. Jack realised that it was near a tree so he threw it away. But, it landed in the storehouse. Bunny kept his backdrops in there. Jack panicked and hid behind a tree.

Technology with Bunny was next, and Jack wasn't looking forward to it. When Jack got to Tech Bunny wasn't there. Jack began to panic, what if Bunny was in the storage room. Half way through the lesson Bunny walked in. He didn't seem to be hurt. He had his green t-shirt, his light brown shorts, his deep brown trainers and his caramel hair and goatee weren't singed. Jack sighed with relief.

Sixth period finally arrived, it was German with North. North was tall and wide but he didn't care. He wore a red top with the sleeves rolled half way up his arms. His jeans went down to just below the top of his black boots. His hair was a deep brown and his eyes were blue. He had a lot of facial hair for his age.


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the weekend everyone in the area had found out about Jack and Pitch splitting up. So Jack had taken up hiding in corners with his hood up, while everyone asked Pitch how he was dealing with it. His head of house, Miss Nature, had noticed that he had become isolated from everyone. She had told the head teacher Mr Moon about Jack.

Sam, the school runner, came into Mr Night's science class. Jack was given a red slip telling him to go to the head teacher's office. Whispers broke the silence, and Jack heard a rather unpleasant one from North's cousin Phil. He grabbed his snowflake patterned, light blue messenger bag, pulled his hood up and swept out of the room.

Jack arrived at Mr Moon's office door, he could hear raised voices from inside. He knocked four times and waited for an answer. "Come in" called Mr Moon. Jack opened the door and almost ran back out again. Sitting at the right side of the room was the 'Goodie Goodies'. "Come in Jack" said Mr Moon in his soft voice. "Do you know these students?" asked Mr Moon. "I have classes with them" mumbled Jack. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to help them with their Children's fayre?" asked Mr Moon. "You can say no" said Mr Moon. Jack thought about it for a minute, "I'll help" whispered Jack. The 'Goodie Goodies' looked like somebody had died. Tooth broke the silence, "Come on, we'll show you where to find us at break and Lunch".

The bell went signalling the end of school. Jack was walking down the street when a car horn sounded behind him. He turned his head and saw a red Cadillac with green holly and gold bells painted on the hood. Jack pretended he hadn't seen it and carried on walking. "Hey, Jack" said North leaning out of the driver's window. Jack turned his head to show he was listening. "Do you want a lift home?" asked North. "No thanks, I'll walk" said Jack. "You sure?" asked North, "Sure" confirmed Jack. North shrugged his shoulders and drove away.

Jack arrived at Emma's school five minutes early. He hung around the gate and pulled down his hood. Emma came rushing out with everyone else with a massive smile planted on her face. "I made a loom band for you!" said Emma holding out a blue and white band with a snowflake charm hanging from it. "Wow, did you do this all by yourself?" asked Jack. "Yeah, but Miss Kathy helped me with the snowflake" admitted Emma. "Thanks" said Jack as she put it on his wrist. Jack bent down and Emma hopped on his back. Jack walked down the winding road through a field of white and pale blue flowers with Emma on his back. They entered the cobblestone bungalow. "We're home!" called Jack into the seemingly empty bungalow. "Hi honey" said his Mum standing in the kitchen doorway drying a plate. "Mum, I was going to do that!" moaned Jack. "I'm sorry, am I not allowed to clean my own house!" joked Mrs Frost. "If you want to be helpful then keep your sister busy! It's the weekend, have some fun!" said Mrs Frost walking back into the kitchen. "Mummy bought me a bag of smelly loom bands!" said Emma holding up a bag of multi coloured bands, "Want to make some?" asked Emma.

It was Saturday and Jack was sat at the table with Emma making loom bands, while his mum paid the taxes. The phone began to ring. "I'll get it" said Mrs Frost before Jack could, "Hello?" said Mrs Frost. "_Hi, is Jack there_" said the person on the other end "Who are you? And how did you get this number?" asked Mrs Frost. "_It was in the school contacts, and I'm Toothiana Rani from school_" explained Tooth. "Okay just a second, Jack! There's a phone call for you!" called Mrs Frost. "Hello?" said Jack "_Hi Jack, we forgot to tell you that we're meeting up to discuss the fayre, and we'd like you to be there_" said Tooth. "Okay, where is it your meeting, and when?" asked Jack. "_North's place at three. Do you know where he lives?_" asked Tooth, "Big red house near the baker's shop" said Jack. "Yep! See ya at three!" said Tooth, "Bye" said Jack before he slammed the phone down.

When he reached North's house it was quarter past three. It was even bigger than he had thought. It was a detached house with green shutters and red walls. It had one big balcony across the entire front second level, and a steep roof.

Jack rang the doorbell, and footsteps were heard coming down a set of stairs. North answered the door holding a notebook in his hand. A smile crept onto his face when he saw Jack. "Hi Jack! We thought you weren't coming!" said North stepping out of the way for Jack to come in. "It is a long way" said Jack. "No matter, the gang's in my room" said North taking the lead. "Hey guys, guess who's here!" boomed North. "Hey" was all Jack could manage. Tooth was sitting on a beanbag with a rainbow coloured laptop and phone. She lifted her head and waved, she had a piece of sugar-less gum in her mouth. Jack could tell as he saw the pink packet on the floor next to her. Sandy was lying on North's bed, or at least part of it. He smiled a sleepy smile at Jack. Bunny was sitting at a dark red desk with his head bowed over a sketchbook. He didn't even bother to move as Jack entered the room.

North's room was extremely big, and so was all of his stuff. He had; a Christmas themed double bed, a wide-screen TV, three red velvet arm chairs, a bookcase stretched across an entire wall, a dark red wooden desk with a cushioned office chair, and a wardrobe that filled the opposite wall.

"Now that we're all here, let us begin on the mind map!" said North slamming down an A3 piece of paper. "I was thinking that we could have a Christmas Tombola!" said Tooth. "What about a lucky dip!" said Bunny, perking up a bit. Sandy made a couple of hand gestures. "Great idea Sandy!" boomed North. While they were talking Jack had slunk to the floor in a cross legged position. His bag was in his lap with his hands resting on top. He leaned against the wall, his hood hiding his face. He entered his made up world where he could play all day.

"You know that we're all supposed to contribute, Frostbite!" said Bunny angrily, pulling Jack back out of his dream world. Jack stood up and walked over to the paper. Tooth had written in her purple swirly writing. They had a few game stalls and a few shop stalls neatly presented in a mind map. It took a few minutes for Jack to read it all, he wasn't the best at reading. "How 'bout a Santa's Grotto?" suggested Jack. "What?" asked Tooth, "You know, where kids go in and see Santa then get a toy" explained Jack. "That is great idea!" said North.

_School Runner-A person is chosen at random to be the school runner, they deliver notices to each class._

_Red slip-An urgent slip giving the person who it is given to permission to go out of class._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Sorry for the wait I was on holiday, plus I will be adding conversations at the top of my stories.**_

_**Jack: Like this?**_

_**Me: Yes…**_

_**Jack: So, STORY NOW!**_

_**Bunny: Some of us have sensitive ears!**_

_**Pitch: For once I agree with the boy, just get to the story.**_

_**Jack: there is some blood in this one so you can skip it as it doesn't affect the story much**_

"What's your number?" asked Tooth, "Didn't you call me already?" asked Jack. "Your mobile number" stated North. "We will need it to call you, idiot" Bunny mumbled the last bit. "I, um…, I don't have a mobile phone" said Jack looking down at his feet awkwardly. All four pairs of eyes seemed to be eating into Jack, who pulled his hood over his face, each pair trying to find if he was lying or not. "Well, we talk about Monday" said North breaking the silence. A big woman wearing a red dress edged with holly patterns and an apron burst into the room with a massive plate of sugar coated cookies. "Cookies!" she announced loudly, making Bunny cover his ears and Jack jump. "Oh, is this your new friend? We will have to do something about his size now-" she fussed over him for what seemed to be ages to Jack. From the corner of his eye Jack saw Bunny sniggering quietly to himself, Jack glared at him.

Jack walked down the street, it was almost nightfall. He stood at a bus stop his hair plastered to his face. A pair headlights lit up the pavement. Sticking out his hand Jack brought the bus to a halt, and clambered on. Paying the bus driver most of his money he sat in the front row hiding his stark white hair from view. Looking around him he found that it was mostly deserted except for a farther with his two children. Police sirens whirred into action not very far off. Suddenly a heavily armoured pickup truck turned the corner and smashed into the bus sending it crashing down the side of a hill. Jack was flung up into the air and hit his head on the roof of the bus.

When he regained consciousness he was lying on the roof of the bus, warm liquid coating his hair. He looked around him to see that the bus was upside down in the deserted suburbs. He stood up using a metal bar for support. He put his hand to his head, the warm liquid coated his skin. He pulled his hand away to find that the liquid was his blood. He quickly covered his head and face with his hood. He stumbled to the front of the bus. The driver was struggling to get out. Jack grabbed hold of a piece of metal and pulled himself up enough to open the door for him. The driver slid out and helped him down. "You alright kid?" he asked "Yeah, you?" replied Jack. Someone tugged at Jack's trouser leg, looking down he saw an eight-seven year old with brown hair and eyes pointing at a bundle. Jack followed the boy's finger to see the man, knocked out and protecting a blonde two year old. Jack and the driver hobbled over to the pair. Two big green eyes stared up at him. Jack lifted the little girl up into his arms as the driver hauled the man onto his back.

Looking around Jack saw no exit wide enough or whole enough for them to use. Jack set down the girl, grabbed a hunk of metal and smashed a window ridding it of all glass. Jack picked up both children and jumped outside, the driver and the man close behind. "'You know where we could take them? The hospital is too far" said the driver. "My house is less than a mile that way" said Jack tilting his head towards the field. "If we hurry we can get there before dark".

Jack burst open the door to the small bungalow. "Mum!" he called into the house, his mother walked in. Her face fell when she saw the man. "Come, there is a sofa in here" she said helping the driver.

Jack sat at the kitchen table fiddling with some loom bands. The children sat next to him, they hadn't moved since they got in. Jack hated seeing the fun sucked out of children, it just wasn't right. A small smirk crept onto his face as he thought up a plan. "Hey, you wanna play a game?" he asked, both heads looked at him, confusion covering their faces. "I can make you a helicopter" he continued, picking up the girl he held her above his head and spun around. The little girl burst out laughing as she was spun. The boy had a grin on his face too. "Okay, now it's your turn" said Jack lifting the boy off the ground and up to his chest.

By the time his mother came in the kids were fast asleep on the kitchen floor. "Honey?" asked his mum. "Did you get hurt?" Jack thought for a moment before blood trickled down his neck, he had gotten so caught up in getting the kids to safety that he had forgotten about himself. "Uh, mum, don't freak out okay?" said Jack reaching for his hood. His mum beat him to it, she gently removed the hood from his face. Jack could feel the look of horror on his mum's face. "Sit" she ordered, Jack did as he was told and sat back down on his chair. His mum pressed a wet flannel onto his head. The sudden touch startled him. The driver came into the room. "It says on his passport that he is Australian and his name is E. J. Bunnymund" said the driver. "Do you know anyone called Bunnymund?" he asked. "My friend is" said Jack, "He should still be at the North's place."

A half hour later and all four goodie goodies came in Bunny's mum not far behind. The Bunnymunds went into the living room leaving just the three teens in the hall. Jack walked out of his room still holding the now red flannel to his head. "Hey" said Jack "What happened to your head?" asked Tooth. "The bus crashed, it's not deep just bleeding" reassured Jack. Sandy signed something to North, "Where is your room?" he asked. Jack pointed to the door he had come from. "I'd rather you didn't go in though" said Jack shutting the door.

"When are you free?" asked Tooth, "Anytime" answered Jack. "How about tomorrow? My house?" asked Tooth. "Sounds cool" replied Jack. "It's the big yellow house with all the blue, purple and pink swirls" said Tooth. "Got it. So, who's the guy?" asked Jack "He's Bunny's uncle. And those are his cousins. His dad married Amelia Frost, had Jamie, Amelia died he remarried and had Sophie" explained Tooth.


End file.
